1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting element using a light emitting layer, such as GaInN, AlInGaP, GaAlAs or the like, is employed as a light emitting diode having high light emission efficiency. A semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor such as GaInN, for example, is configured by forming group III nitride semiconductor layers including a light emitting layer on a substrate of sapphire or the like, for example. As such a semiconductor light emitting element, there is one which emits light outputted from the light emitting layer to the outside through the substrate by mounting the semiconductor light emitting element on a circuit board by flip-chip bonding.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-303430 discloses a flip-chip nitride semiconductor light emitting element having p-type and n-type nitride semiconductor layers and an active layer formed therebetween, the light emitting element including: an ohmic contact layer formed on the p-type nitride semiconductor layer; a conductive oxide layer with light transparency formed on the ohmic contact layer; and a metal layer with high reflectivity formed on the conductive oxide layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-260316 discloses a semiconductor light emitting element in which an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are laminated and a transparent conductive layer and a reflective film are further laminated on the p-type semiconductor layer, the reflective film including: a transparent layer having light transparency at a light emission wavelength of the light emitting layer, the transparent layer being laminated on the transparent conductive layer; and a metal layer with a high reflectance laminated on the transparent layer, wherein the semiconductor light emitting element is provided with a metal portion penetrating the transparent layer to electrically connect the transparent conductive layer to the metal layer, and thereby the metal layer is used as an electrode to energize the light emitting layer.